Change happens fast
by SherlocksDoctor
Summary: Daniella knew that divorce changed a lot of things, she just didn't know that it would end up changing her species! Fem!Danny


Daniella looked around her room. Nothing seemed the same anymore. The small room which she used to love leaving, she now wanted nothing more to hole herself in and never leave. She flopped on her little bed with a journal in her hand. Her sister Jazz had said that writing would help her... Come to terms with what was happening, but it wasn't. Their parents were still getting a divorce no matter how much she wrote. She hadn't even noticed that they were having troubles until about three weeks before they had announced the divorce. It had started with small stuff; Snapping at each other more often, avoiding each other more often. She had wanted to pass it off as just a lovers spat. She knew that every couple got into fights sometimes, she had even heard that it was good for relationships if it happened now and then. When the situation escalated to yelling matches, Dani realized that it was too late. She would sit in her room at night and try and block out the sounds of them fighting. Somehow their arguments always made it into her ears though. As soon as they announced their divorce to the rest of the family, Madeline, Dani's mother, moved out and into the house of one of her old friends; Vlad Masters. Maddie had tried her best to force Daniella to come with her, but Dani just wanted everything to stay the same. She thought that if she stayed in the same place that maybe somehow her family would forge itself back together. That her mom and Dad would stop all this before the divorce was official. Jazz had told her that that would never happen, but how would she know? She didn't even live with them anymore! She lived in Wisconsin at her college. She didn't have to live though this.

It was only a week after her mom moved out that Dani realized she had severely underestimated this situation. Her father had moved in a woman. She had bleach blonde hair and was skinny as a rail. Her voice was like that of the devils. She spoke in a deep breathy tone, but underneath that Dani could tell that this woman was evil. She looked at Daniella as if she wasn't even there, like she was a window that she could see right through. Her name was Eris.

Daniella threw the journal to the floor, she didn't want to think about this let alone write it down. She stood up and shook out her hair. She looked more like her dad than anyone in her family, she had sleek black hair that fell down in loose waves. Her father's hair, although it had started to gray, used to be as black as the night outside. Her eyes however were different from both her parents. They were the color of the ocean, a cloudy light blue that sparkled in the light. Her parents had no idea where the color came from as every one on her father, Jack's side of the family had dark eyes and Maddie had odd lavender colored eyes.

Dani sighed and opened her bedroom door, it was about five which meant Eris would probably be serving dinner soon. Walking down the stairs her eyebrows rose in confusion when she saw the kitchen was empty. Walking further into the kitchen, Danny saw that the basement door which led to her parent's...Father's lab was wide open. A sight which was rarely ever seen in the Fenton household. Her parents were scientist and tended to keep their experiments down in the basement. Come to think of it, Daniella wasn't even sure what her parents studied. They always kept their research to themselves.

It had never been expressly forbidden to go into the lab, so Dani decided she would have to take a chance. She began her trek down into the basement. The lab itself was like nothing Dani could have ever imagined. The walls were solid white and the floor was a clean metal that made a tapping sound every time she took a step. The wall beside the stairs was lined with counters, with odd looking weapons sprawled out on top but Dani found herself distracted by what was on the other side of the room. An odd high tech looking hallway was built into the wall. She found herself walking closer to it, despite being unsure of what it was. If it was something dangerous, why would her father have left the door open? With her curiousness winning over her logic she stepped into the odd hallway. It was dark in it but she could dimly make out something a little further in. She went to take a step towards it but tripped on a loose wire under her foot. She fell forward and right on what she had seen a few moments ago; an on button.

Electricity filled the hallway and she let out a shrill, panicked scream before all she knew was darkness and pain.

When Dani awoke, she felt absolutely terrible. Everything felt too hot, her insides felt like they were burning and her muscles were aching like she had just ran a mile. She opened her eyes and groaned. Everything seemed too bright. Squinting her eyes she rolled over on her side and tried to push herself up. Her muscles gave a pulse of resistance but she managed to lift herself up and to her feet. A wave of dizziness passed over her and she swayed sideways. She leaned up against the wall to support her and it was around that time that she realized she wasn't in the strange hallway. Looking over she saw that the hallway was filled with some odd green looking stuff. She wasn't even sure what she would call it. It didn't look liquid, but it didn't look exactly solid either.

"Daniella! What are you doing down here?" A frantic voice called from the stairway. Dani looked up to see her dad, his face a mask of panic.

"I was looking for Eris and I saw the door was open and Dad?" Jack looked up at his daughter, already knowing that something was wrong. She looked like shew was about throw up.

"Yes Dani?" Her eyes seemed unfocused and he put a hand to her forehead.

"I don't feel good." He picked her up. She definitely had a fever and one of the advantages of being bigger than a bear was being able to carry people. He carried her all the way up to her room and dropped her on her bed, not even noticing that the portal he had worked on for ten years with Maddie was finally working.

"Get under the covers. I've gotta call your mother and tell her you're sick." He seemed displeased that she had to be informed, but his daughter's health overcame that. Jack left the room soon after that and Dani began to feel nauseous. She slid off the bed and hobbled into her bathroom, before she could get near her toilet a flash of color in the mirror caught her attention. She looked up and screamed. Her hair was pure white and her eyes were an eerie green that glowed bright even in the dark room.

Jack came running up the stairs when he heard Dani scream. Afraid that she was hurt. In a matter of seconds he was in her room. He found her in the bathroom, curled up on the floor crying.

Jack dropped his phone and rushed over. Upon immediate inspection he saw that Dani was alright. Which left the question of what was wrong. Maddie was on the other end of the line screaming into the phone so loud that they could clearly hear what she was saying from their distance.

"Jack! Jack! What's happened? Is Dani alright? I'm coming to pick her up!" Jack cursed silently that she was going to pick up his daughter but he supposed it was best for Daniella now.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. You're gonna be just fine Dani." he soothed putting her back in the bed. He pushed her hair back from her face and then went to go pick his phone up form the floor. He flipped it closed and dropped it into his pocket. When he had gotten home he definitely hadn't expected all this insanity. He had never been good at taking care of the kids when they were sick. Even when Jazz was little, it was always Maddie who took car of them. He could remember that she always got a wet wash cloth and put it their face...He got one out of the cabinet and ran it under cold water. Quick as he could he put it over Dani's forehead, hoping it would help his baby. It was only about ten minutes later that Maddie arrived. She ran straight Up to Dani's room without even knocking on the door.

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" Her voice made Jack jump, but he quickly recovered.

"She's got a fever. I came home and she was down in the lab-"

"She was in the lab! Why did you let her in the lab!" Maddie yelled, only to realize too late that she had woken up Dani.

"It wasn't his fault. I just got curious." Dani croaked out, it was only a little lie after all. She just didn't want her mom to be so mad at him. Maddie settled for glaring at Jack instead of yelling at him.

"I'll help you load Dani into your car." Jack offered, hoping not to start too much drama while their daughter was sick. Maddie nodded and Jack picked Dani off of the bed.

When Maddie and Dani began to drive off back to Vlad's house, Maddie couldn't help but notice the blonde woman who drove into the driveway where her car used to reside. It suddenly hit her how real this divorce was.

AN-This was on my other account but now that I am back to posting on this one I added it back to here.


End file.
